Me And My Broken Heart
by Poor Kid
Summary: Tal vez, una parte de ti me odia. Me recoges y juegas conmigo. ¿Cómo llamamos a eso amor? Por una vez, dime que me necesitas esta noche. Sigo esperando mi fuerte estrellato. Para mí y mi corazón roto. Slash/Creek/Songfic.


Título: Me and My Broken Heart.

Pareja: Craig/ Tweek.

_Todo lo que necesito es un poco de amor, una probada de cariño en la oscuridad._

Miras al marco de la puerta, tratando de recordar o visualizar todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Tweekers… Oh, sí, acabas de ver una boba alucinación de la cara de cierto rubio adicto al café. Son varias las cualidades que puedes mencionar en este instante, pero no viene a la ocasión. Las botellas de un tipo de licor rodean la desolada habitación, te preguntas el por qué estaban ahí, sin utilidad alguna. No, no eres el marica de Marsh para estar como un reverendo ebrio, eso te confunde más. La mayoría en South Park te conoce, no eres un tipo estereotipado, tu carácter es un tanto simple; No hablas mucho que digamos, hay personas que alguna vez te han maldecido por tu total indiferencia, tienes pocos amigos por eso, ni siquiera sabes si considerarlos "amigos" pero qué más da.

_Un poco, pero estoy esperando mi fuerte golpe de estrellato para mí y mi corazón roto._

Y ahí estabas tú, arrodillado ante uno de esos amigos, aclarando tu amor hacia él como esos típicos superficiales de las películas, sólo faltaba que cantes y bailes para que esto se asemeje al musical que viste de niño con tu madre. Joder, te veías patético. Aún te sigues preguntando por qué pensaste en tal estupidez, esto no era lo tuyo y lo sabías.

_Necesito ser amado esta noche. Abrázame para saber que no estoy cayendo en pedazos…_

Su cara, por Dios, él no tenía la culpa de tu decisión. No, nunca la tendría. Creías que si se lo decías todo iba a tener un final candente o eso, ¿Por qué eres tan ingenuo?Claro que no iba a acabar así. ¿Acaso eres idiota? Ah, sí, eres Craig Tucker, lo había olvidado.

_Un poco, pero estoy esperando mi fuerte golpe de estrellato para mí y mi corazón roto…_

Quizá no lo hubieras hecho. Sí, así sería mejor, asimilar que no sentías nada por el rubio, que tu corazón seguía duro tal cual piedra como siempre estaba. Pero, eso sería mentir, y esos es uno de los pocos "pecados" que odias, después del amor, claro está… No debiste seguir el consejo de tu hermana menor. ¿Qué sabe ella a sus nueve míseros años? Nada.

_Escopeta, un disparo directo de éste dentro de mi corazón. Rásgame aparte y algo más._

_¿Cómo llamamos a esto amor?_

_Trato de correr lejos, pero tus ojos…_

Cuando él tan sólo te respondió con un: _"D-disculpa, Craig, p-pero yo no." _Muchas preguntas pasaron por tu mente, _¿¡Cómo qué "yo no"!? _Quizá lo que hizo que tu órgano más importante se estremeciera aun peor fue la forma en la que se fue, sin decir nada más, ni una explicación, como si le valiera un carajo tus sentimientos.

_Me dicen que puedo quedarme._

_Oh, por qué. ¿Por qué llamamos a esto amor?_

_Se percibe como si perdiéramos el control._

_Qué alguien me diga que solo no estoy._

Eres tonto, lo tratas de ocultar, pero lo eres. Tus impulsos son unos de tus innumerables defectos, ¡como te odias! Lo besaste, a la fuerza, pero lo besaste. Tus deseos se cumplieron, pero los de Tweek no. Oh, claro que no.

_Cuando digo, todo lo que necesito es un poco de amor, una probada de cariño en la oscuridad._

_Un poco, pero estoy esperando mi fuerte golpe de estrellato para mí y mi corazón roto._

_Necesito un poco de amor esta noche, abrázame y no caigo en pedazos._

_Un poco, pero estoy esperando mi fuerte golpe de estrellato para mí y mi corazón roto._

Ahora comprendes todo, te das una fuerte palmada en la cara, te consideras la persona más estúpida que haya pisado todo el maldito universo. Tienes la posibilidad de seguir dándole una mirada al pasado, quieres negarte, quizá darte una ducha, o continuar con tu siesta. Cualquiera de las dos opciones parecen buenas, por lo menos para ti.

_Tal vez, una parte de ti me odia._

_Me recoges y juegas conmigo._

_¿Cómo llamamos a eso amor?_

_Por una vez, dime que me necesitas esta noche._

Tienes el deseo de mirarte en el único espejo que posees en la habitación. Joder, te ves tan pendejo, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en ese estado? Al parecer tus padres no le han dado caso a esto, no te sorprende, siempre son así. Tu pensamiento está más centrado a cómo le habrá parecido tu comportamiento a Tweek, quizás te deteste, quizás.

_Para hacerlo más fácil, miente y di que todo es por amor._

_Se percibe como si perdiéramos el control._

_Qué alguien me diga que solo no estoy._

_Cuándo digo: ¡Todo lo que necesito es un poco de amor en mi vida, todo lo que necesito es amor en la oscuridad!_

_Sigo esperando mi fuerte estrellato._

_Para mí y mi corazón roto._

Colocas los ojos en blanco, te vuelves a recostar sobre el gastado colchón que se encuentra en medio de la habitación. No, no vas a reaccionar como un niño realizando un berrinche, eres Craig Tucker, no te vas a tragar tu orgullo, seguirás siendo el mismo quieras o no. Sí, cometiste un error, eso crees. _"¿¡Q-qué haces!?"_ _"Te estoy besando, reverendo pedazo de marica_" _"¿¡Ahora yo soy el m-marica!?" _Sueltas una irónica carcajada seguida de un suspiro de puro agotamiento.

NDA: Hace mucho que no subía un Creek, pero... ¡Va dedicado a unas amigas en Facebook!


End file.
